Uncle Randy
by thesassylorax
Summary: [Co written with BoneHatter!] This story looks into the start of a monthly weekend visit young Rex makes to his Uncle Randy's house. Simple slice of life before Randall's whole world got turned upside down and inside out by the events of Monsters Inc.


Randall Boggs was an important, intimidating monster. Ask anyone at work. Sure, he may not have been employee of the month like the suck up Sullivan, but he and the big blue fur ball had been neck and neck with one another for years when it came to who the top scarer was. Even if it was a slim margin of difference, the fact he was always up there meant a lot to the lizard monster.

He got respect at work, monsters made way for him, his own assistant was half terrified of him and by rights he should be. Everyone should be. Nobody, and I mean nobody, fucks with Randall Boggs.

And what was the important monster doing this Friday afternoon, work having been done and signed for the week? Why. Pick up his nephew Rex from the Monsters Inc creche. For one weekend every month 'Uncle Randy' would pick up his brother's only son while his mother who worked for the company went right on home. Rex would stay with Randy the whole weekend, giving his parents a much deserved break.

He pushed the door leading to the day care room open, and waved to the lady in charge who was talking to some other kids parent.

Now, Rex, knew just who his Uncle was as far as being a Scarer. He knew he was truly a fright, and that he was top line in the work he did. So was Sullivan, but he didn't think he was as great as his Uncle! Sure, he'd never told him that...it was a little too mushy! Bleh, too embarrassing. But he definitely thought that, even without having to say anything.

He always found it so cool that Randall was a scarer, just like his Grandpa, and just like he wanted to be. Perhaps he could, too...He had the power to change his scales, to go completely invisible just like his Uncle even! They were the only two in the family who could vanish completely, in fact. Sure, Grandma could change colors, but she couldn't blend in like that. And he already knew it was his weekend with him, excited and pumped for it as he waited on the other end of the room, lunch box in hand as his little orange tail wagged and he bounced in his seat.

Once that purple lizard came through the door he hopped up, tail holding onto his emptied box as he ran forward an all eight, screaming "_UNCLE RANDY!_" before leaping at him and skittering all the way up his long body to his neck, where he clung and stuck. "HEY! Hey Uncle Randy!"

Randall had been scanning the room for his nephew but Rex, as usual, saw him first. Suddenly he had a little orange lizard ball of energy racing at him and climbing him as easily as he could climb walls. Now, in the privacy of this room away from the prying eyes of his co-workers... Randy actually laughed. He lifted his upper most arms and gently gripped onto one set of Rex's, as he tried to peer up at the clinging kid.

"Well heya buddy," he greeted, "had a busy day with the other kids 'round here?" Randall asked as he once again gave the lady in charge a wave before he began to leave, allowing Rex to hang off him like that since really it wasn't a big deal for him. Not like the kid was heavy or anything. From here they'd walk out the back halls, through to the car park where they'd find Randall's car parked and waiting for them.

"Yeah, yeah I did!" He nodded his head quickly, always so excited to get to see his uncle and even moreso to get to spend a weekend with him. He always had so much fun, and getting out of the house was very exciting as well!

"Man, Uncle Randy. There's this mean girl in class! Her name is Susie. She keeps yanking my frond whenever she walks by me! I called her ugly, hee hee." He snickered, crawling around to rest against his upper back to watch where they were going, leaping off of him once they'd reached his vehicle.

"Whaat? Yanking your frond? Well that's just down right rude! And you tell her, kid. Don't let anybody ever make fun of you 'n get away with it otherwise they'll make fun of you all the time. And no self respecting Boggs allows someone to get the better of em, right?" he asked, chuckling as he reached down and patted the little guy on the head.

He was surprised honestly just how well he got on with his only nephew. Randall could remember the kid way back when he'd been just an egg, pride of his brother Patrick's eyes and when the little guy finally emerged well hell. Seemed like they were destined to get along like peas and carrots since Rex had been born looking a lot like his father sure, but also his uncle too. Genetics were weird, like that.

And he had grown so fast. Five years old already, and Randall felt a little grump since when he turned six he'd be going to a proper kindergarten meaning he'd have to drive out to pick him up from somewhere else. He just hoped the kid would get along with a new set of monsters since he'd been looked after in the creche with the same group of monster tykes since he'd been first brought in when his mother went back to work.

"All right so whaddya want for dinner hm? I chose last month, so now it's your go." he said as he buckled Rex in the backseat in his own proper seat since he wasn't old enough to be allowed in the passenger seat next to him yet. "Pizza? Burgers? Chinese?"

"Awwgh." He huffed, crossing his arms as he was buckled in. He wanted to sit next to him! Not behind him! How lame... But any time he argued he never won.

"...Hm. I want...HOT DOGS!" He exclaimed, bouncing back there and clinging onto the seatbelt with a loud laugh of excitement. Rex had always been very excitable, and very much a trouble maker...but at least while he was with his uncle that trouble-causing side of him died down more than it usually was. He never tried to pull any of his mean pranks on Randall!

"Or even pizza, I dunno! I just like going out for food!"

"Hrmmm..." Randall hummed as he got into the front seat and buckled up, starting up the engine. "All right all right, I know a place that does both. You can make your choice there, how's that?" he asked, adjusting the rear view mirror to momentarily look at Rex in the reflection. He then readjusted it and began to drive, making his way carefully out of the car park, stopping for some other cars.

He spotted Sullivan and Wazowski, walking home since they lived fairly close to the company. Randall smiled a bit to himself, momentarily driving so he was settled right besides where they were walking on the sidewalk and rolled the window down to momentarily glance out at the two.

"Hey boys, have a good weekend. Don't party too hard." he smiled at the two in his patented Boggs smile before speeding up, and heavens to Betsy not purposely clouding the two with the exhaust of his car. That would be mean!

Rex had hunkered down in his seat a bit, smiling with a slight peek out the window as he saw the two. He of course thought Randall was the best, but...Sullivan? Well, he was a pretty cool monster too. It was a little bit of a natural thing for a kid, idolizing someone just a little more than your _family_ member...because. Well. You didn't know them the way you did family, after all...and family was always there. He didn't have to cling.

"Wow." He whispered, after having driven away looking forward. "Uncle Randy! You and Mister Sullivan are friends?"

Randall suppressed a snort as he drove, eyes on the road. "Ah, yeah we're friends. He 'n me work on the scare floor together, right next to one another actually. Me 'n him we go way back." which, honestly, was true but not in exactly friendly ways. He had no reason to bring his nephew into his personal vendetta against the monster nor did he have any plans on doing it. Rex wouldn't know about university, the scare games, or how he and Sullivan have been vying for top scarer in the company for years.

"Wooow, so cool." He grinned. His own Uncle friends with the legendary James P. Sullivan...he knew they'd worked on the same floor, but he didn't know they spoke to each other! This made his tail wag a little more, silent the rest of the way to the eatery, surprisingly.

Once he pulled into the new car park he got out and helped Rex out of his seat. "Now no running off. Link tails, right?" he asked. Since they were multi-armed lizards it was far easier to just link tails than hold hands. He had a lot of strength in that tail after all and he didn't want to risk Rex being surprised or excited by something and running off. With that tail he could give some leeway before hauling him on back easily.

"Aww, yeah...link tails, got it." He nodded, his own lifting to be wrapped around Randall's before looking around the area, not having been here before. "Ooh...Wow, so what's this place, Uncle?" He asked with a smile, mostly distracted by...everything. Sure he was listening, but...wow. Distractions distractions everywhere.

"New place that shot up over the past few months," Randall explained as he walked with Rex, his own tail wrapping around his nephew's tiny orange tail securely. "Got ourselves an ever exciting laundromat, fast food, bakery, net cafe, pizzeria... guess it's good for locals or something." he said. There was also an ice cream place set up too and given it was Friday afternoon a fair number of school kids out from school were hanging around and talking, while eating of course. "So you made up your mind yet lil' monster? Pizza, or hot dogs?"

"...Pizza." He decided finally, smiling and hurrying towards what he assumed was the pizzeria before being strung back by his uncle's longer tail, and guided towards where it actually was, still smiling and stupidly distracted. And once inside, good thing he chose pizza...there was a little mini arcade in the back, making his eyes widen and practically shimmer.

"All right," Randall mused as they walked up to the counter, tail holding that little bit closer since he saw his nephews eyes widen and sparkle when he saw the arcade. "I'll get your usual then?" he asked, having taken Rex out for pizza enough times to know what he liked and what he didn't. He'd get a pizza for himself too, naturally.

"Oh, yeah! Uh huh, yes." He nodded, still eyeing that arcade in the back with all of the other kids playing. "Hey, Uncle Randy..." He said in that usual needy tone he got when he saw something he wanted, tugging at one of his fingers lightly. "After we eat can I have some quarters for games? _Pleeeeaaaaseee_?"

Randall chuckled before he knelt down so he was more on level with his nephew, and squeezed his tugging hand gently. "Tell you what, I'll do one better since you asked so nicely. You can play while they make the pizza, but when its ready we eat, and when you're finished you can play a little while longer but only if you're on your best behavior. Fair deal?"

"YES! DEAL!" He bounced, little hands shaking and balling into excited fists, almost like he could beat on something (or someone, for that matter) just out of excitement. He had always been a rough boy, after all, but never had cruel intentions on purposely harming another kid. He just really liked to horseplay.

"Thanks!"

So he ordered the two pizzas, paid, before walking Rex on back through to the arcade while he handed the little lizard monster some quarters. "Knock yourself out kid. Not literally though, you know." he joked since, thank heavens, Rex had never actually hurt himself when around him. God, his brother would never forgive him if something happened to Rex.

"AWESOME!" He zipped away quickly, leaping first for the car games, then shooting games, then claw machines and so on. He usually went in specific orders so not to waste the quarters he'd gotten. While ruthless and trouble making, Rex was surprisingly very smart, and empathetic even. He just chose not to use these things, usually.

He wondered if his Uncle would stay to keep an eye on him, or if he'd go sit at a table.

Randall stood back near the entrance way to the arcade, watching Rex as he ran around spending the money on the games to his heart content. Mostly so he could listen out to when the food was ready but judging by how busy it seemed they may be a while. He smiled faintly, watching as Rex tried to get a toy out from the claw machines. Those things were ruthless...

"Mmgh..." He frowned, trying again and managing to pick up a watch by it's corner, gasping and watching with wide eyes before it slipped right back down into the pebbles, making him groan and smush his face against the glass. "Unfair! I had that!"

At this Randall joined him, peering in at the watch. "Yeah these things are pretty bad at keeping all the good stuff for themselves." he said, reaching down to pat Rex on his shoulder.

"Do you think you could get it, Uncle?" He asked, offering to share the quarters given to him rather than make Randall dig out more. He always enjoyed sharing...with his Uncle. No one else. Just him. It was a special thing for Rex to do, after all! He was just another selfish little kid, but not with Randy. Oh, no siree.

"All right, lemme see..." Randall took a coin and slipped it into the machine and frowned in concentration as he focused on the claw. Slowly, carefully, he moved it above the watch before hitting the button which lowered the claw.

Rex eased closer, eyes wide as he watched the claw grip around the watch, smiling wide. He had it! He really had it! It lifted and-fell. As soon as it'd reached the top it hit hard, shaking the watch out of the claws grip.

"AH! Cheating machine!" Rex whined, pouting obviously and kicking at it, hissing as he yanked his foot back in pain. "Mmf! It's cheating...! You are the best, Uncle! You shoulda had that."

Randall sighed, and shook his head. "I dunno buddy doesn't look like this watch is meant for us right now." he said before turning his head upon hearing them call the name 'Boggs' from the front. "Hup, c'mon. Pizza's all ready. Maybe it'll work when we get back..." he said as he guided Rex away from the claw machine.

"Grrr..." Rex eyed at it again, sticking his nose up almost in a snobby way before grunting in distaste, walking ahead of Randall towards the front where their slices would be waiting. "Who needs that janky watch...!"

Rolling his eyes a little, but smiling either way, Randall followed and soon the two were sat down at a booth across from one another enjoying their pizzas. Randall had mushrooms, anchovies, chicken and peppers on his pizza. An interesting combo sure, but that's what he liked. He took a bite and swallowed, before looking at Rex. "How's yours?"

"Good..!" He said, still seemingly pouting but enjoying his meal. Slowly he glanced to the side towards the arcade, blinking and peeking more so before shaking his head, as if thinking he'd caught glance of something familiar, but then he went right back to eating, smiling wide up at his uncle. He was having fun!

Randall returned the smile, a smile that only Rex was more or less privy to. Nobody at work had seen Randall with a genuine smile ever; his were normally cocky, sarcastic, what have you. Those monsters at work hardly saw this part of him, the kind that took simple pleasures in spending time with his nephew who was nothing but mischief for those around him who weren't is uncle or his family. "We'll have to come here again some time."

"Mhmm!" He nodded, eating still. He'd finished fairly quickly too, reclaiming a few quarters that were promised while Randall still had to finish his own meal. "I won't run off, I'll stay in the arcade room! I promise~" He chuckled, giving a smirk towards Randall that was rather cheeky, but...he was promising!

"All right I'll hold you to that!" Randall called as he moved so he could at least watch the arcade, but mostly Rex, while he continued eating. Like any city, Monstropolis had some problems. There were low life monsters who were bottom of the barrel type who'd try to hurt others, even kill, or worse kidnap folk and children. Randall had never run across such trouble before and he hoped he never would since may god have mercy on the monster he'd come up against since he'd have none.

It was a mere three minutes before Rex came scurrying out of the arcade quickly, still having a handful of quarters. "U-uh...hh..." He frowned, sitting at the table and waiting. "Never mind, we can just...leave after yer' done."

Randall stared at him a moment. Uncle instincts kicked into overdrive and he moved closer to him. "Rex, what happened?"

"N-nuthin'! Huh! Ahaha, that's dumb, nothin' happened." He continued to glance back towards the arcade, biting at his lip.

"Rex. I know lies when I hear em and you're giving me one." he spoke softer, reaching over and took hold of one of his nephew's hands into his. "Tell me what happened."

"There's just...this big, fat, ugly jerk in there. From the building..." He rolled his eyes, seemingly embarrassed. "Doesn't matter."

Randall sat there a moment before he frowned. "Did he bully you?"

"He-? Wh-HAHA, uh...No, look I-" Rex gasped as a young monster began to step out of the arcade, having seen him earlier and searching for him. "Noooooono ahhh, can we go Uncle?"

He turned in his seat and saw the monster in question and wow yeah, tubby. Randall frowned as he stood up, and moved around and actually lifted Rex into his arms. "Okay. We can go. We don't want no trouble in here..." he said, looking directly at the kid and glaring all kinds of daggers. Did it matter to him it was a kid? Hardly. If Rex had explained, or said otherwise, he himself would have gone over and given the kid what for.

That tubby kid though only looked confused when glared at, shrugging it off and continuing to walk. No, the monster in question that Rex had spoken about was behind him...Small. Very small. Pink with patches of fur around hi-...herself. It had been a little misunderstanding, it seemed.

"Wex? Where go! _WEX!_"

"Uugh-rrhrhrkk...Please, hurry." He went completely invisible against Randall. "She's _terrible_! That's Susie!"

Susie? _That_ was Susie? The girl who pulled on Rex's prong all the time? The girl who he called ugly? She was younger than he was, judging by how she was talking too.

"Susie?" he asked quietly. Well now he was just plain confused.

"Wex! W-aaaa, big Wex!" The little creature called, running over to Randall, unaware of who he was exactly. As far as monster fame went, that is. But she did know he came to pick up Rex every so often. "Where's Wex!" She demanded, four eyes blinking brightly. She was...small and super adorable. So harmless looking, really.

Which a lot of monsters could look, really. Especially children. Randall smiled faintly at the little girl as he felt Rex climb around him, still invisible, to cling to his back. "Ah hey lil' girl," Randall greeted, "Sorry, no 'Wex' around here...!" he stepped back, waving a little. "Maybe he had to go home! It is almost bed time, you know?"

"Mmh.." She pouted, crossing her arms. "...Wex. Big Wex knows where he is! Tell Susie!" She demanded, suddenly seeming like quite a...brat.

"..." Rex rolled his eyes, gripping onto Randall tighter.

Randall laughed weakly. "Sorry sweetie I really don't know where he is! I really gotta go, though!" he backed up again. "Now you run along and find your mommy or daddy now!"

"..." That was it. The last straw. She flopped down onto her butt, taking in a large breath and holding it.

"...!" Rex blinked. She always did this when she wanted her way. She held her breath until she like, fainted almost. It was a good way to scare the caretakers.

He stood thre, staring at this little pouting, breath holding kid and just. Stared. Kids still did this? He remembered doing this when he was little too, but he guessed the 'classics' never died. He took another step back.

"Uh wow yeah you shouldn't be doing that little girl. That's bad." he said before looking around. "Hello? Anyone? Your ah, daughter's kind of holding her breath over here? Anyone?" he waved a hand, hoping her guardian was around because yikes.

"Oh, man." Rex came visible again, slapping down onto the ground and hurrying over to her, quickly pushing her over. She yelped and rolled onto her back at this, gasping and looking up at him.

"WEX! _JERK!_"

"I was saving you from like, exploding from not breathing! Dumb, ugly girl!"

"_STUPID_!" She jumped up, grabbing onto his frond and mercilessly tugging, making him screech.

"_HEY_!"

Randall yelped when the two tykes began to squabble and fight. "H-hey!" he said, "Stop that, both of you! Don't do that!" he reached in and swiftly yanked Rex away from the little girl, holding him aloft like a newly born lion cub would be displayed to a herd of African animals by a red bottomed baboon. "Where are your parents?" he asked her, eyes wide.

"...Phht!" She stuck out her tongue, scampering away quickly around to the other side of the pizzeria. Rex growled and rubbed his head, mostly the base of his single frond. "Oww...what a brat." He hissed, climbing down Randall's arms and around his chest to his back where he stayed.

"Wow. Is she always like that?" Randall asked as he picked up the left overs into the pizza box, and made his way to the exit. "No wonder you wanna avoid her..."

"Hmph! She's super gross." He told him, sighing and relaxing against him. "So, Uncle! What are we gonna go do now?" Rex smiled, trying to forget about the nasty event that just occurred.

"Well like I said, it's getting preeeetty dark," he commented as he glanced up at the sky. He got out of work at five, and it was already something like quarter past six. "We may just go straight home to my place, give you a bath and tuck you on into bed."

"A bath?!" He gaped, slowly calming down and blinking. "...Alright. I'm actually tired after that dumb Susie." Of course he was lying...He had his plans for getting out of sleep, duh.

Randall suspected mischief of the lizardy brand as he strapped his nephew back into his seat. "All right," he smiled faintly before climbing back into the front seat. "We're not too far from my place, don't worry."

Rex nodded, looking at the quarters he still had and leaning forward to put them in the little ash-tray opening in the back seat, thinking of it as just a car-pocket since he didn't smoke, or anything of the like. His family didn't do it either, so he just all around wasn't much aware of things such as that. "Thanks for the pizza, Uncle."

"Ah it's nothing. Sorry about the watch though, and that lil' monster back there." he smiled as he drove. "Long as the food was good, right?" he asked positively.

"Nah its okay, that was a dumb watch and a dumb girl." He cackled, leaning against the door to relax. "Yeah, good pizza! That's true.." He waited to see Randall's home, looking out the window eagerly.

It didn't take too long before the nice looking house appeared. It had a cast iron gate, black of course, and there were some plants and flowers in the front as well as a bird bath. A two headed pigeon was currently drinking from it, but flew away when the car pulled into the drive way. "Here we are," he announced as he turned off the engine as the gate slipped shut automatically, before helping the little boy out of his seat.

"Yes! I love your house Uncle Randy!" He told excitedly, wiggling out of his grip quickly and scurrying up to the front door, sticking to the middle of it. "Hurry up, hurry hurry! I wanna go inside and play! Oh...but I have to take my bath, huh." Rex rolled his eyes, then smiling. "That's okay.."

Randall quickly retrieved his mail from the mail box, and soon unlocked the door to allow it to swing open with Rex still sticking to it. Naturally the fact that Rex spent so much time over here meant he had a room all for himself. It was across the way from his own, where a single bed sat and there were some books, toys, and what not in there too. "All right here we are, home sweet home."

"Yay!" He grinned, scampering down onto the floor and running into his own bedroom there, closing the door swiftly. He could be heard jumping on the bed, rather than getting ready for his bath like he should be. Of course...he always did what he could to avoid them.

He let him go, for now, since there was little he could do to wreck the place really. Randall moved through into the kitchen where he dropped his mail into his 'in box' and continued on into the bathroom where he stuck the plug in the bath and turned the faucet on. Going to a cupboard in the bathroom he pulled out a small tub of toys he kept for when Rex came over. You know, horned duckies, trumpets to make bubbles with, little boats, that sort of thing. Also the bubbles, which were important.

Rex grinned as he heard the water, peeking the door open and looking out, catching a glimpse of Randall's back. "Hee.." He whispered, stepping out of the room and crawling up the wall to the ceiling, where he went invisible and continued to crawl down the hall all the way into his Uncle's room. He wouldn't be taken so easily!

Randall got up and moved through to Rex's room and stopped when he saw there was nobody in there. "Ohhh... we're doing this, are we?" he called as he did his best to try and pick up any sight of the little monster. Yes Rex could go invisible, but he wasn't nearly as good as Randall was yet. Now and then a little scale or two wouldn't match. "Little game of hide and seek?" he moved from the room, looking up and down the hallway.

Rex giggled quietly, small enough to crawl onto Randall's bed and hide beneath one of his bigger squishy pillows, hoping he wouldn't be too noticed. It just looked like a fluffed pillow, is all! He could practically feel himself shaking in anticipation of being caught, smiling widely though.

"Reeexxxx..." Randall called as he made is way into his bedroom. He looked around, slowly, before smiling. "Two can play this game little guy..." he said before he slowly phased from sight and was thus gone. There were only a few noises giving off; a creak of a floor board, a wall scratch, a light squeaks... until the pillow which had been shivering was lifted up off of the bed by invisible hands. Swiftly Randall became visible again, cackling. "A-Hah!"

"AAIEEEEEK!" Rex shrieked, lunging back and holding at his chest at the scare. "UNCLE!" He shouted, laughing and rolling away from him on the bed. "Still gotta catch me!" And with that he leaped down quickly, scampering for the door.

Randall tossed the pillow away and moved after Rex who he could easily over take if he really, really wanted to. But he was letting Rex have his fun in his game of 'avoid the bath for as long as he could'. "Oi get back here ya little snake!" he teased.

"Eeehehe! Can't caaatch me, can't catch me Uncle!" He attempted to go invisible once in the living room, managing to finally as all became silent. When Randall had stopped to scan around, one of the couch pillows flew right at his face, followed by familiar cackling laughter.

"Oof." he blinked as the pillow fell from his face, and grinned, picking up the pillow. "All right ya lil' sneaky Pete," Randall said as he walked into the room. "I know you're in here somewhere..."

Quietly he sneaked onto the ceiling, staring down at his "prey" so to speak as Randall headed towards that spot where the pillow came from slowly. "...**_RAAAOOAAAARRRR_**!" He shouted as he dropped, clinging around Randall's middle by surprise and laughing, nipping at him playfully like a little "wild monster". "I got you! I GOT you! Did I scare you!"

"AHH!" Randall let out the shout of surprise, purposely of course, as he spun around on the spot while Rex clambered over him, nipping as he did. "Oh boy, man! You little monster you scared the life outta me!" he said as he reached down, scooping the little wriggly lizard monster into his upper arms. "You little sneak!"

"Heeehee! YES! I did it, I scared you!" He curled into a little ball of excitement in his arms, pushing against him affectionately and smiling brightly. "So...since I won, I don't have to take a bath. Right? Right."

"Nope." Randall shook his head as he turned and walked from the room, heading back to the bath where the water was just at the right depth. He turned off the tap. "Sorry little man but a rule is you have a bath every night when you're here, remember?"

"Ooof...fiiii-are those bubbles?" He scampered down, smiling as he leaned over the tub and climbed up the side to the top, reaching in to play with them, and then touch into the water to get a good feel of the temp. "...Hm! Okay. You win this time, Uncle."

"Oh good." sighed Randall as he watched Rex ease into the bath of his own accord. He smiled, moving closer and sat down besides the bath as Rex began to play with the bubbles, and toys, in the bath. He leaned on the edge, smiling still. "Y'know. I remember when you were first hatched. You were so small, I could hold you in my hand. And when your Ma gave you your first bath you squeaked and cried like a squeak toy."

"Whaaaat! That's not true! I was never that small..! AND I AIN'T NO SQUEAK TOY!" He splashed some water up at Randall playfully, swimming over to the other side of the tub since the water was deep enough for him to float on his belly, but also shallow enough for him to simple stand up if he had to.

"Oh you were! I got photos and video to prove it." Randall laughed, wiping the water from his face. "This little orange squeaky thing who tripped over his feet when he tried to walk first."

"Shuddup!" The rubber duck was the next thing to come at him, hitting his chest with a squeak before rolling onto the tiled floor. "Just lemme take my dumb bath, dumb Uncle!" Rex pouted, of course not meaning that...but he would call names when he got flustered or angry.

Randall snorted as he reached down and picked up the duck, and returned it to the water. "All right, all right. I'll just sit here 'n be super quiet."

"You don't hafta. I'm a big kid! I can take a bath all by _myself_!" He explained, grabbing the bar of "soap" and beginning to lather, only it slipped into the water. "..." He huffed, reaching in and feeling around.

"I know you are." Randall smiled faintly. He knew horror stories about young monsters almost, or really, drowning in their baths if left alone and yeah. Maybe he was a little scared of something horrible happening to Rex wile under his roof. But that's what happens when you have nieces or nephews who you looked after. His bother would never forgive him if Rex got hurt while Randall was watching him.

And with that Rex held his breath, dunking his head under the water as he wiggled and searched for the bar. It was an awfully big bath to him, after all...he was so tiny! "...m-...brbblrbrbbbhh...!" He came up, bar in his mouth. "Go'it! ...BLEH!"

...and that's why he would never leave Rex alone in a room like this. He stared at him for a moment before sighing, and reaching forward to take the bar of soap from him. "Careful Rex..." he said, tone gentle as he lathered up the soap himself.

"Bleh, ptew! _Nasty_!" He rubbed his mouth and spat, blinking up at Randall before glancing away. "...Hey, Uncle?" Suddenly he sounded...timid, almost scared. "Do you think I'm annoying?"

"Whaaat?" Randall asked as he began to wash Rex's back with the soap. "No, why would I think that? ...what gave you that idea any way?"

"Oh, I dunno. I just overheard some other monsters I guess, maybe. It's just a question, Uncle. and I just... well! I don't mind being annoying!" Rex smiled. "I just...don't want to be annoying to _you_."

He frowned a little, but smiled, shaking his head. "Well don't you worry. You're not annoying to me at all."

"...Okay!" He perked right up then, lifting his arms since Randall had already begun lathering, expecting to be bathed now.

And it's what he got. Randall bathed Rex's little wriggly self properly, letting the little boy play with the toys in the bath while he did. Soon it wasn't too long until he had to get Rex from the bath and wrap him up in a big fluffy purple towel in order to dry him down.

Once in the towel he looked content, because he, just as his father and uncle, was this type of cold blooded... and it could sometimes be difficult to keep warm! But when he found a warm spot, he usually didn't wanna move! "Mmh...Aaaahh~" Rex yawned, smacking his lips together and looking up towards Randall smiling. "M'not tired, promise...!"

"Really?" he asked, not believing him as all as he dried some of Rex's little toes easily. "Hrm, I think you're lying..." he said as he got up and moved from the bathroom, carrying the towel wrapped Rex still, and entered his room. Each bed in Randall's house had a warm blanket which he would set, so the bed was especially warm when it came to snuggle on down. "How about I read you a story then, till you feel tired?"

"Mmn too ooold for stooriessss..." He said, glancing down to the bed once near it and hopping out of the towel to crawl over Randall's arms and beneath the blanket, sighing in content of the warmth. "..." Slowly his eyes opened though, frowning towards the closet. "But, uh.."

Randall's eyes followed where Rex was looking. He blinked. "What is it...?" he asked quietly.

"...Do you think...a h-human could...could ever come through closets?" He asked quietly, pulling the blanket up over his nose a little protectively.

He blinked, then shook his head. Don't laugh. Fears are a big deal. "No." he said. "I don't think a human ever could. They're simple, stupid things, Rex. They're not clever or smart like us, like how we worked out how to get into their closets. It doesn't work both ways."

"..." Rex looked down before glancing back up slowly. "C...Could you check?"

Randall reached over and smoothed his hand over the top of Rex's head. "Sure I can lil' man." he said before moving over to the closet, which he pulled open, and reached in to turn the little light bulb inside on. It lit up the books, toys and what not. There was also a rain coat made for a little monster of Rex's type, and four rain boots. He reached forward, and pressed his hand against the back of the closet, as if feeling if it was secure. "Hmm.."

"...?" Rex leaned up a bit to peek over the edge of the bed, sighing in relief. "Thanks, Uncle Randy..." He snuggled down into the mattress, yawning again and rolling onto his side. "Yeah...humans are dumb. Heh."

"They really are." Randall said as he turned off the light and shut the door. He moved back to the bed and gently tucked Rex in, then rubbed the top of his head. "Sleep well now lil' man. You know where I am if you need me, yeah?"

"Mmh.." He nodded and closed his eyes again, just getting ready to fall into sleep before slowly peeking them open and looking back over. "Uncle Randy...?" He called quietly just as he was walking out of the room.

Randall paused in the door as he looked back into the room. "Yeah Rex?" he asked, hand resting on the light switch.

"...L-..._Loveyou_. Goodnight." He shoved his face into the pillow, bringing the blanket up over his head and curling inward slightly, finding it too mushy for him to be saying such things. But sometimes, things just had to be said...

"...love you too, Rex." Randall smiled, turning off the night, then he half shut the door and made his way through to the bathroom where he picked up the toys, put them back in their tub, and cleaned up the mess. Of course he smiled all the while since, yeah. His nephew could be very stress inducing and had him worry about him now and then but god. He was a cute kid when he wanted to be.

"..." He peeked over, seeing him gone. "Bleh...too much! ...I gotta find ways to make Uncle happy too, though..." Rex turned over and stared at the wall quietly before falling asleep.

And it wasn't long before the Boggs house was silent. It had been a busy day at work, after all, and Randall felt exhausted from the working week and now having Rex over. Not that he would ever complain about his only nephew being around, since he truly loved the little guy.

Before slipping into bed, Randall hesitated as he moved to his working desk near his bed. He opened a drawer beneath the desk and pulled out a large manilla envelope which he opened, unfolding blueprints which he pressed down on the table momentarily. Drawn on in white pencil was a machine. One that held scare canisters and had one long nozzel which ended on a mouth piece.

The lizard monster frowned before he folded it up, shoved it bac into the envelope and placed it back in its drawer. No time for this... even with Waternoose breathing down his neck for the plans to be finalized he couldn't rush this and this weekend he wouldn't be able to work on it at all. And, to be totally honest, he was glad. He needed a break from this thing, and Rex was a much needed distraction.

Soon Randall had climbed into his own bed, nice and warm and comfortable, and slipped into the daze of sleep with thoughts of his nephew clouding his mind instead of any worries about the machine.

**End**


End file.
